


Caught Up In You

by Aurone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, Omega Verse, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: In this world, there are yearly runs where omegas, when they smell an acceptable mate, run and the alpha must catch them. If the omega goes into heat after they are caught, then the pair are soulmates. If they don't go into heat that means the pair are compatible but not soulmates. However, sometimes soulmates meet outside of a run.  Keith meets Lance at a party.  Keith, an omega, smells Lance and is compelled to run.  Will Lance follow and will he catch him?





	1. Who needs a Mate?

Keith sat down at the table next to Adam. 

Shiro set a plate of food down in front of his brother and said, “You should think about it.”

Keith, who hadn’t been listening, asked, “What?”

Shiro sighed and said, “Running in the next event to find your mate.”

Keith said, “I don’t need a mate.”

Shiro said, “Sometimes it’s not about need. Don’t you want a mate?”

Keith, setting down his fork, said, “Not really. And not everyone has to do a run to find their mate, Shiro. Just because you found Adam that way and are happy doesn’t mean it will work for everyone.” 

Adam said, “He doesn’t have to decide now. The next run isn’t for months.”

Shiro scowled at Adam and then asked, “How do you propose to find your mate if you don’t run? Wait to meet them in real life?”

Keith, after taking a bite of bacon, said, “Matt did.”

Adam replied, “And that worked out so well.”

Keith wisely decided to remain silent on that score.

Shiro asked, “Coming to the party tonight?”

Keith said, “Well. . .”

Shiro, looking pointedly at Keith, said, “You  **are** coming to the party tonight, right?”

Keith sighed and said, “Okay, okay. I’ll be there.”

Shiro said, “Good.”

Keith got up from the table and said, “I’ve got class. See you tonight.”

On the other side of campus. . .

Lance sat down at a table with his friends.

He said, “I think I want to participate in a run.”

Hunk, looking up from his homework, asked, “Why?”

Lance replied, “Because I want to find my mate.”

Hunk, setting down his pen, said, “I meant why now? Why not wait until we are out of college?”

Lance said, “I want to find them. Being alone sucks, besides what if I miss them because I waited?”

Pidge, pushing up her glasses, said, “Well, you don’t have to decide today. The next event is not for months.”

Lance sighed and said, “True.”

Hunk asked, “You still coming to Shiro’s party with us?”

Lance said, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss this opportunity to meet the elusive Keith. I still can’t believe I haven’t met him.”

Pidge said, “Well, it’s not like we all hang out and he is in a different program than you.”

Hunk nodded.

Lance, rolling his eyes, said, “But still. You both talk about him all the time. I need to meet this potential friend of my friends.”

Hunk said, “Well, come tonight and I will introduce you.”

Lance nodded and said, “I will be there. Who knows, maybe I’ll meet my mate tonight.”

Pidge sighed and said, “Lance, do you know how low the odds are of that?”

Lance said, “No. And I don’t want you to tell me either. Besides, you can ask Matt what he thinks about those odds.”

Pidge blanched but said nothing else about it. Hunk just shook his head.

Lance picked up his backpack and said, “I’ve got class. I’ll see you two tonight.”

Pidge said as Lance walked away, “He didn’t have to bring up Matt.”

Hunk said, “No, he didn’t, but you didn’t have to derail his daydream with statistics either.”

Pidge said, “Touché.”

That Evening . . . 

Shiro and Adam’s house was full of their friends from college. Keith surveyed the party from the corner of the room that he was standing in. He sipped the drink in his hand. 

_ I don’t know how Shiro talked me into coming to this. I don’t know anyone, and I hate parties. I wonder if Pidge and Hunk are coming. They said they were and bringing another friend, Lance was it? _

Just then he noticed Pidge and Hunk entering the living room.

_ Oh good. At least now I know someone here.  _

Then he noticed the boy that came in with Pidge and Hunk. 

_ Who the fuck. . . is that Lance? It has to be, Pidge and Hunk said they were bringing him. But no one ever said he was hot.  _

He watched as the tall, caramel-skinned boy entered their living room. Hunk quickly spotted Keith and maneuvered Lance over to his corner to introduce them. 

Lance asked, “Where are we going?”

Hunk replied, “I said I would introduce you to Shiro’s brother, Keith. I still think you two will get along.”

Lance, looking around, said, “Is he here?”

Hunk, inclining his head, replied, “Yes. Over there in the corner.”

Lance said, “Hell, Hunk. You didn’t say he was hot.”

Hunk smiled as he steered Lance towards Keith’s corner. 

He said, “I did say I thought you two would get along.”

Lance gave no reply as they walked up to the man in question.

Hunk said, “Hi, Keith. This is my friend, Lance. He goes to school with us.”

Keith said, “Hi.”

Lance replied, “Hi, How ya doing, man?”

Lance reached out a hand and Keith reluctantly shook it. 

Keith said, “Okay, I guess.”

Lance thought  _ Not super friendly, is he? He’s cute though. Too bad he is probably a beta or alpha.  _

They stood there for a moment looking at each other. Keith had opened his mouth to say something awkward when someone bumped into Lance, throwing him off balance. Keith heard Lance say, “Hey, man. Watch it.” before he suddenly had a lapful of hot alpha. Blue eyes met violet ones. Keith blushed and unwittingly took a deep breath of Lance’s scent. Keith squirmed under the alpha as he felt the urge to run. 

_ What the Hell? What’s wrong with me. . .? Alpha, must run. . . no, this is not happening. . . must run. . . I am not. . . run.  _

Hunk helped pull Lance to his feet. 

Lance reached a hand out to Keith and said, “Sorry man, this is not how I wanted this meeting to go.”

Keith let Lance help him up, blushing at the contact. 

Lance asked, “Are you okay?” 

Keith squeaked out, “Yes.”

Then he turned around and ran out of the living room and through the front door.

Lance said, “What the. . .?”

_ I didn’t think I made that bad of an impression. No one has ever run away from me before.  _

A bit of Keith’s scent made it to Lance’s nose. 

_ He’s an omega. Keith’s an omega!! That means. . .Oh Hell.  _

Lance hurriedly sprinted out the door behind Keith, hopeful that he could still catch his mate. 

Hunk was left standing in the living room. 

Pidge, walking up to Hunk, asked, “What happened?”

Hunk replied, “I am not sure, but I think Keith and Lance are mates?”

Pidge exclaimed, “What?!”

Hunk said, “I don’t know man, I think I need a drink.”

***

Keith looked behind him as he exited the house, and noticed the absence of the alpha behind him. 

_ Maybe he doesn’t want me. We don’t know each other after all. I don’t need an alpha. I wouldn’t let him catch me even if he was behind me. . . I’m a bad omega. No one wants me. Why isn’t he chasing me? I don’t need. . .  _

Keith turned back forward and began to run faster. All of a sudden he felt long arms go around his body. 

He was forcefully picked up as someone said, “Gotcha.”

Keith sputtered, “How?”

Lance answered, “Track team. You couldn’t outrun me, baby.”

Keith said, “I thought. . .”

Lance said, “You thought what? I didn’t want you? I’d never not want my mate. You just surprised me is all.”

Keith said, “Oh.”

They stood there on the darkened street a moment before Lance said, “Don’t you think we should go back to Shiro’s or wherever it is you live?”

Keith said, “What?”

Lance said, “Well if you go into heat, you don’t want to do that here. And traditionally the alpha goes to wherever the omega’s nest is. I figure you have a space where you normally nest.”

Keith said, “How do you. . .?”

Lance replied, “Siblings who don’t mind oversharing.”

Keith laughed and said, “I guess there is no getting out of this.”

Lance said, “Hey, I am not that bad.”

Keith said, “I’m sure. I just. . .”

Lance sighed sadly, “Didn’t want to be mated yet.”

Keith nodded.

Lance said, “If you go into heat, we won’t have a choice. I am sure you know Matt and what happened to him.”

Keith nodded. Keith started walking back towards his and Shiro’s house.

_ Shiro will be ecstatic. Holy Shit. I might have found my soulmate at a freaking party. What are the odds? _

Lance said, “So if you go into heat, I have your consent to bond you?”

Keith nodded. 

Lance asked, “How about. . . other things.”

Keith asked, “Other things?”

Lance sighed and said, “You are going to make this as hard as possible on me, aren’t you? Sex, Keith, do you want to have sex with me?”

Keith blushed and squeaked, “Yes?”

_ As long as I have to be bonded, I might as well enjoy it. _

Lance leaned in and whispered into Keith’s ear, “Do you want me to knot you?”

Keith shivered and nodded.

Lance said, “Words, Keith, I need to hear the words.”

Keith turned towards Lance and grabbed the front of his shirt, trying to ground himself, and said, “Yes. Yes. Please fuck me and knot me.”

Keith sagged against the alpha, his body already transitioning into his heat. Lance picked up the omega.

_ Shit, he is already getting warm. He’s already going into heat. _

Lance began to run back to Shiro’s house. By the time they got back inside, Keith was already squirming in Lance’s hold. 

Lance ran right into Shiro as he entered the house. 

Shiro asked, “What happened?” as he reached to take the omega from Lance. 

Lance growled and twisted away from Shiro. The alphas stood there a moment, staring at each other until Keith’s whining brought them back to the problem at hand. 

Lance said, “Sorry, he’s in heat and we are. . .”

Shiro said, “But he is not due for . . . oh. You are mates.”

Lance nodded and asked, “His room?”

Shiro said, “This way.” and showed Lance to a room that was down the hall off the living room. Shiro said, “He has two sets of locks on the door he uses for his heats. I would suggest you employ both of them after you get inside.”

Lance nodded.

Shiro continued, “We’ll get you some supplies and put them outside the door.”

Lance rasped out, “Thank you.”

Shiro said, “Just take good care of my little brother, okay.”

Lance replied, “I will.”

Lance walked into Keith’s minimalist bedroom. It only had the necessary furnishings, a bed, nightstand, and desk. He hadn’t decorated it at all. It startled Lance as most omegas tended to make their safe spot homier.

_ Everyone is different, I suppose.  _

He laid Keith on the bed. Keith immediately got up and started forming a nest on the bed. Lance looked around for extra bedding and found some in a cabinet beneath the bed. He put it on the bed where Keith could easily get to it. Keith lost no time in incorporating the bedding into his nest. In about half an hour, he had what he considered a presentable nest. He crawled into the nest and beckoned Lance to enter. Lance carefully entered the nest. He approached the omega and softly kissed him. 


	2. In Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut you have been waiting for. Enjoy.

Keith returned Lance’s soft kiss with a hungry kiss of his own. Lance gave into the omega and opened his mouth, allowing Keith to slip his tongue into the warmth of his mouth. Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s tongue slip over his own. He slid his hands under Keith’s t-shirt, caressing the omega’s torso. Lance’s hands traveled to Keith’s back and then slid down to Keith’s ass. He could feel the dampness of the slick soaking into Keith’s clothes. Lance used the leverage to bring Keith closer into his lap. Lance kissed Keith again, this time sliding a hand into his hair behind his head to control the kiss. Keith whimpered into Lance’s mouth. 

Lance said, “Did you like that, my needy omega.”

Keith nodded and said, “Please, I need. . . more.” 

Lance reached down and grabbed Keith’s shirt and pulled it up and off the omega. He ran his hands over the exposed skin.

_ Please. . . more. . . I need. . . _

Lance kissed Keith’s jaw and then kissed and nipped down his exposed neck. He paused to suck on the scent gland where he would mark his omega later. Keith moaned at the sensation. Lance pushed the omega down in the nest. He reached for the omega’s belt, looking at Keith for permission. 

Keith nodded and said, “Yes. . . please. . . I need you, alpha.”

Lance removed the rest of Keith’s clothing and thought  _ God, he is gorgeous.  _

Keith said, “You too. I wanna touch you, too.”

Lance quickly removed his clothing. Keith’s eyes got wide when Lance’s large erection was released from his pants. 

_ Oh My God, how is that ever. . . _

Lance hovered over Keith. Keith ghosted his fingers over Lance’s torso, causing the alpha to shiver. Lance kissed his omega again and then reached out, grabbed the boy, and flipped him over. Keith whined in pleasure at being manhandled by his alpha. Keith presented his ass in the air and his head on his hands. He whined with need. 

Lance said, “Look at you, my omega, so prettily presenting for me.”

Lance slid his hand down Keith’s ass. Keith whined.

_ I need you inside me. . . _

Keith said, “Alpha. . . please.”

Lance sought out Keith’s entrance. When he reached the leaking hole, he teased the omega by circling his finger around it. Keith whined. 

Keith said, “Please. . . Please. . . Please.” 

Lance inserted one finger. It slid in easily because of all the slick Keith was producing.

Keith said, “More. . . alpha. . .”

Lance said, “Needy thing aren’t you, but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Lance slide the finger in and out of Keith’s body until he met no resistance. He then inserted a second finger pumping his fingers in and out of the omega’s body. Keith moaned. Lance looked at the writhing omega beneath him. 

Keith moaned, “Please. . . alpha. . . I need.”

_ I am about at my limit, too.  _

He slipped a third finger into the omega and twisted his hand to strike the omega’s prostate. Keith shouted in surprise and pleasure.

Keith said, “Alpha. . . I . . . need you in me right now.”

Lance lost all conscious thought as his alpha took over. He pulled out his fingers, and brushed them over his erection, coating it with slick. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into the tight heat of the omega. Both boys groaned as the alpha bottomed out. Lance remained still for a moment to keep himself from instantly coming and to let Keith adjust. 

Keith said, “Move. . . alpha. . .  _ please _ !”

Lance pulled out and slammed back into the omega, which was all Keith needed to reach his first orgasm. He groaned as he found his release. Lance continued to thrust into the omega chasing his own release. He could feel his knot filling. He started to pull back to keep from knotting Keith.

Keith said, “No. . . I want it. . . please alpha, knot me. 

Lance thrust his knot into the omega, causing the omega to come again. Lance thrust a few more times, and then he leaned over the omega. He bit down, marking the omega as his, causing Keith to come for the third and final time. Keith’s body clamped down on Lance’s knot, causing the alpha to finally come inside the omega. Lance licked the bonding bite as he lay down with his omega to wait for his knot to deflate. 

Lance said, “Mine.” as the bond settled in between them.

Keith said, “Yours.” as he fell into sleep to rest before the next wave. Lance snuggled up against the sleeping omega, sighing in satisfaction. 

_ I have a mate.  _

A Couple of Days later. . .

Keith woke up and was relieved to notice that he no longer felt hot. 

_ It's over, but now what? I’m bonded and I have a mate. How is this all going to work?  _

Keith whined, agitated because of his thoughts, which woke up his alpha.

Lance asked, “Are you okay?”

Keith said, “Yes and no.”

Lance said, “Okay, is there any of it that I can fix?”

Keith said, “We’re bonded.”

Lance, confused, said, “Yes”. as he touched the bond bite that Keith had left on his neck.

Keith asked, “How are we going to make this work? We barely know each other.”

Lance said, “We’ll manage. We are soulmates, after all.”

Keith said, “Right, soulmates.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and said, “Please don’t try and leave me. I need you. We’re bonded, we shouldn’t be apart.”

The sad note in Lance’s voice broke Keith’s heart and resolve.

Keith said, “I won’t leave you, I promise. But how are we going to work this out?” 

Lance said, “Well, we are both students and it shouldn’t be a problem for us to finish our programs. It’s the living arrangements that could get sticky. Typically the alpha moves in with the omega, which I will totally do if you want me to move in with you and your brother. Or you are more than welcome to come live with me. I have my own apartment near campus.”

Keith said, “You are giving me a choice? You are not just gonna tell me what to do?”

Lance, a little offended, said, “What kind of alpha do you think I am? Of course, I am always going to give you a choice in our life decisions.”

Keith said, “Oh. . . I. . . sorry.”

Lance asked, “What about Shiro? Did he force Adam to do anything?”

Keith said, “No.”

Lance asked, “Then why assume I would?”

Keith said, “I’ve seen some alphas who have been real jerks.”

Lance said, “We are people, too. There are going to be some who perpetuate the stereotype of an alpha and others who are decent people. At least give me a chance, man.”

Keith said, “Sorry.”

Lance said, “We don’t have to decide today. Talk to Shiro if you want. We can take turns staying at each other’s places until we decide.”

Keith nodded and said, “Thanks.”

Lance said, “For?”

Keith said, “For being so understanding.”

Lance just shrugged and said, “I just want you to be happy wherever we decide to stay.”

Keith said, “Aww. That’s sweet.”

Lance blushed as he softly kissed his new mate.  


****

Later that morning, they both had to get up and go to class. 

Keith said, “I am so not ready to face the world”

Lance said, “Me either, but we have to. Neither of us wants to fail out.”

Keith nodded and said, “It’s just that. . .”

Lance said, “That?”

Keith said, “Some of our friends are going to be insufferable.”

Lance groaned and said, “Pidge.”

They went down to breakfast to find Adam and Shiro already at the kitchen table. 

Adam said, “Good Morning.”

Keith, eyeing them warily, said, “Morning.”

Shiro, looking at Lance, asked, “Are you going to introduce us to your mate?”

Keith blushed and said, “This is Lance. He’s friends with Pidge and Hunk.”

Adam said, “Nice to meet you, Lance. You wouldn’t happen to be Veronica's little brother, would you?”

Lance blushed and said, “Um, yes? How do you know my sister?”

Adam said, “We have classes together.”

Lance said, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Adam laughed. 

Shiro, smiling, said, “You know, I didn’t mean for you to go out and get mated right away.”

Keith said, “Oh, shut up. It’s not like we planned this.”

Shiro asked, “You did bond, right? I mean you don’t want to be like Matt.”

Keith sighed and said, “Yes, we bonded.”

Keith moved his hair so Shiro could see the bite mark.

Lance said, “We actually double bonded.” 

Lance pointed to the bite mark he was also sporting. 

Shiro said, “Double-bonded, huh. You really are soulmates.”

Keith just rolled his eyes. 

Lance said, “Well, we need to get going or we are going to be late for class.”

Both boys scurried out of the apartment into the brisk autumn air. 

Keith said, “Thanks. I know we don’t have a class for a while.”

Lance shrugged and said, “What are mates for? Would you like to go to my apartment and I’ll fix us some breakfast?”

Keith said, “That sounds nice.”

***

Later that day. . .

Keith and Lance were sitting at a table at the coffee shop. Lance groaned as he noticed his friends enter the shop.

Keith asked, “What’s wrong?”

Lance just pointed to Pidge and Hunk, who were headed their way. When Pidge reached their table, she immediately crowded Keith, looking to see if he had a bonding mark. Lance growled before he could stop himself. 

Keith chuckled and said, “Pidge, you might want to step back. You are making Lance uncomfortable.”

Pidge said, “He’ll live, besides I want to see your bonding mark. I mean you did bond, right? You weren’t stupid like my brother and try to get by without bonding.”

Keith said, “I’ll show you the mark if you back off. You know better than to crowd a newly mated pair like this.”

Pidge sighed and stepped back. She sat down next to Keith at the table. Lance scooted a little closer to his omega. Keith looked at Lance who blushed.

He said, “Sorry.”

Keith said, “It’s okay.”

Keith put one hand on Lance’s shoulder and with the other, he swept back his hair so that Pidge could see the bonding mark. Pidge leaned forward like she wanted to get closer to inspect the bite, but taking one look at Lance’s face made her decide that would not be the best course of action. She sat back in her chair to reassure Lance that she wasn’t getting near his omega. 

Hunk, spotting the mark on Lance, said, “Did you guys double bond? Hardly anyone, even soulmates, do that.”

Lance said, “Well, we did. What of it?”

Hunk said, “Nothing man, just surprised is all. Not many alphas will let their omega mark them like that.”

Lance, a little angry, said, “You know that I am not that kind of alpha. I am not ashamed to be bonded. I want other omegas to know I am taken.”

Keith unconsciously smiled at Lance’s response. He ran his hand through Lance’s hair trying to calm the alpha. 

Keith said, “I am sure that Hunk didn’t mean anything by it. He was just surprised is all.”

Lance took a deep breath and said, “You are right. I’m sorry Hunk. I am just a little bit on edge today.”

Pidge said, “It’s the bond. You will probably feel that way for a while, especially since you double bonded.”

Lance said, “Great. I am going to spend the next few weeks growling at everyone that comes near Keith.”

Keith, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder, said, “I think it's cute.” 

Lance said, “Of course you do. You are not the one who has to apologize for being an alpha dick to everyone.”

Keith said, “It will mostly be our family and friends, so they will most likely be understanding about it.”

Hunk nodded and said, “We are all happy for the both of you. It’s fairly rare to find your soulmate outside of a run.”

Keith said, “We were pretty lucky, weren’t we.”

Lance said, “Yes.” as he leaned over and kissed his omega. He ignored Pidge’s gagging sounds and thought  _ I am probably the luckiest alpha in the world. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come by and say hi on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell)


End file.
